Television and radio broadcasting technologies are very well suited for providing content to audience (i.e. viewers and listeners) on a large scale. Especially in developing countries where opportunities for entertainment are limited, televisions and radios provide the largest audience for the entertainment media. Businesses are also heavily relying upon radio and television broadcastings to advertise their products in the most cost effective way. Government entities also use radio and television broadcasts to reach as many people as possible in conveying information.
Many media programs are broadcasted by various television and radio stations throughout day and night. Some stations even support a 24-hr broadcasting schedule. Unless the people watching or listening to the media programs have an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) or an exceptional memory, they may not be able to remember all the media programs they are interested in watching or listening to. As a result, they may miss the media programs they intend to watch or listen to.
In addition, knowledge of what programs other people are watching or listening to is important and useful information. For example, media program providers may use such information to find out what type of programs are more popular, or to know what other people are paying attention to. Such information also enables advertisers to find out who are more interested in their products, and direct more of their advertisements to them.
Even among a group of friends, a person may want to know whether his friends are watching or listening to the same program as him. He has to call his friends to find out whether they are watching or listening to the same program, and inform them of the interesting program currently being broadcasted if they are not watching it.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to know what media programs people are currently watching or listening to, and also to be able to inform people on the media programs which will be broadcasted in future.